The Tournament of the Rings Chapter 4
by PokeWillScott
Summary: It's the next challenge! A Battle Tournament Starts! In this chapter, it's Espio VS Cream and Charmy VS Amy!


The 10 Remaining Contestants woke up in their dorms to an alarming sound. It was Professor Techbotnik's Blaring Alarm. He was on his monitor saying "Rise and shine! Rise and shine! We have a full day of competition ahead of us!" So the contestants yawned and got out of bed. They put on all of their gear, and they went to the main area where Breakfast Pancakes were being served. They got their plates and went to their tables. While Knuckles and Vector were having an eating contest, Amy was talking with Cream. Amy said "What do you think I'm doing wrong Cream? Why won't Sonic just let me be his girlfriend?" Cream said " Well sometimes you come off a little," "Yes?" Said Amy with a crazy expression. Cream said" Nothing"! Then went back to eating her pancakes quietly. Before Amy could say anything back, the completion bell rang, and they all headed to the battle area. Professor Techbotnik was there on the monitor. He said "Welcome! Today's Challenge, is a battle tournament! You will each by matched up to fight one another. The thing is that, the winner of this tournament gets to pick who is the loser of the day, and, get to choose to give them self an advantage for tomorrow's challenge, or to give someone else a disadvantage for tomorrow's challenge." Sonic said" woah!" Professor Techbotnik said" Time for the matchups!" Suddenly, a giant electronic scoreboard like device appeared, except instead of numbers on each side, there were pictures of each of the contestants. Professor Techbotnik pressed a button, and he randomized some matchups. "The Round One Matches are:

Espio VS Cream

Amy VS Charmy

Sonic VS Rouge

Vector VS Shadow

Tails VS Knuckles

"The Professor announced!"First, all of you go and register. Then, Fighters, get to the arena, and spectators, go to the stands! The Rules are:

1\. No Spectator Interference

2\. If you fall off the arena you're out.

3\. If you fall to the ground and don't get up in 10 Seconds, you're out. "

Cream and Tails were talking to each other, both nervous. Cream said" I'm thinking about forfeiting. I don't want to have to fight Mr. Espio! He's a ninja!" Tails said "Yeah, you'll get Cream-ed! Heh heh." Cream gave Tails a blank dry stare. Tails said "Well, at least you don't have to fight Knuckles. He can smash rocks with his fist!" Cream said bye to Tails, and she went to go to the registration area. There was a registration-bot. "Hey there. Is there a way that I can forfeit my match?" Cream asked. The Registration-bot shook it's head, and Cream slowly walked to the arena with her head hanging low. Meanwhile, Espio was talking with the rest of Team Chaotix. Vector said "There's no way you're going to lose to that little girl right?" Charmy said "Yeah! But it would be funny if he did lose to a girl!" Espio ignored them and headed Toward the arena. In the spectator area, Amy and Tails were taking their seats. Amy said "I hope Cream doesn't get hurt." The Match then started! Ding! Espio threw a ninja star at Cream. Cream took flight and command Cheese to go after Espio. Espio turned invisible, and Cheese didn't know where too attack. Cream was looking around, and in a Surprise Tornado of leaves caused by Espio, Cream was spiraling out of control in the air. The spiraling made Cream dizzy and she fell to the ground. Thus, Espio was the winner. Tails and Amy gasped, while Charmy cheered, not because of malice towards Cream, because Espio was his friend. Tails grabbed Amy and they flew down from the stands to the arena where Cream was. Amy said "Are you okay Cream?" Cream was too dizzy to answer. The Medic Bots came and lifted Cream into a stretcher, and carried her to the infirmary. It was time for the next match. Amy said "it's my match Tails. Can you go with Cream to the infirmary to make sure she's Okay?" Tails nodded, and he flew after Cream and the Medic Bots. Amy and Charmy went to the arena. Charmy said "Yeah! Let's fight!" Ding! Ding! Ding! Amy took out her hammer, and Charmy got a scared look on his face. Amy yelled "Yahhh!", and ran after Charmy swinging her hammer. Charmy dodged a few swings and took flight. "Nnahnahnahnah!" Said Charmy with his tongue out. Amy became angry. She used her Tornado Hammer attack, and created a gust of wind. Charmy tried to defend against it, but he got blown away into the wall, and was out of the arena. The winner was Amy!


End file.
